1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary moving device and, more particularly, to an auxiliary moving device that includes a positioning mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disabled person has to be cared by a caregiver in daily life to get up, move, eat, have rehabilitation treatment or a bath, etc.
To take a bath for example, the caregiver has to assist the disabled person to move toward a bath room and, then, to make the disabled person sit on an auxiliary chair 1 as shown in FIG. 1 to have a bath. However, because a seat is locked on legs of the auxiliary chair 1 during the bath, it is dangerous and difficult to move the disabled person.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.